creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/FearFic and the Creepypasta Land Wiki
I don’t like making predictions. I find a lot of the time predictions happen to be wrong. Like, remember when everyone said Heath Ledger was a terrible choice for Joker, and then The Dark Knight came out and everyone was blown away by his performance? Or when Ben Affleck was announced as Batman and the Internet exploded in nerdy hate, and then Batman v. Superman came out and Affleck was one of the only good parts of an otherwise shit movie? Or when I saw the trailers for The Amazing Spider-Man, and thought it was going to be a great movie that based itself heavily off the comics, then I saw it and it turned out the writers didn’t seem to have read a single comic? Admittedly, these are all examples based on comic book movies, but my point still stands. Anyway, I bring this up because, despite my dislike for making predictions, I’m still going to make one, and one that will most likely be true: Slimebeast’s new Creepypasta site isn’t going to end well. For those not in the know, Slimebeast, the guy behind stories like “Lost Episodes” or “Abandoned By Disney”, has, due to issues with the admins of the Creepypasta Wiki, decided to take his stories off the Wiki and start his own site that hosts basically all Creepypasta, including the classics taken off the Creepypasta Wiki (“Jeff the Killer” and the like). The site has a little blurb that talks about its schtick: We offer a free and easy resource for archiving and finding horror fiction on the internet. Unlike other sites with strict quality and/or content guidelines, FearFic.com offers a secure location to preserve a variety of works. From Creepypasta, to Crappypasta, to Trollpasta, we have a specific category for you. Essentially, we hope to work against the deletion and erasure of creative works and to prevent them from being lost forever. This isn’t all of it, but it’s what I want to talk about. First off, nice bit of shade with your “unlike other sites” comment. Classy. Also, that final line about the “deletion and erasure of creative works” sounds like it could’ve come from someone else. Someone like a guy named, perhaps, MrAngryDog. Ok, so you know I said I don’t like making predictions because I could be wrong? Well, I bring up MrAngryDog because he’s an example of someone who tried doing something similar to Slimebeast. He’s not the only one, but he’s the biggest example, and decent proof that my prediction might very well be right. Alright, for those who don’t know, MrAngryDog is the guy who created, of all things, Jane the Killer. Sort of. You see, MAD wrote the original Jane story, “Jane’s Letter.” However, the story that’s commonly accepted as the “canon” version of Jane, “Jane the Killer: The Real Story” was written by someone else. MAD’s version of Jane is a lot different than that version. As far as I know, MAD’s Jane is a lesbian serial killer who got Weapon X’d into some superpowers by some weird chemical, and has dealt with other characters made by MAD. Or something like that. I haven’t read most of his Jane stories, mainly because they’re really long and, as a writer, he’s not the best. Anyway, MAD had posted his stories on the Creepypasta Wiki. As the Wiki started getting a bit harsher in their QS (going from basically none to having some), MAD’s stories were kicked off the Wiki. In anger, he decided to start his own Wiki, and on January 20, 2014, the Creepypasta Land Wiki was born. The CPLW was made with the express purpose of having no QS, and letting anyone post basically anything on the site. As a blurb on the site states: Welcome to Creepypasta Land! Make yourself at home! :-) Are you getting sick and tired of having your stories deleted? Always living in fear of your creations being in danger of never seeing the light of day again? Sick and tired of elitism and quality-control? Well, fear not! You have come to the right place, my friends! Here at Creepypasta Land, contributors and admins from all walks of life can come here to relax, read a good pasta, make friends, and share their creativity with the world. We are not about quality control and elitism, we are about the Pastas. ;) Slightly off topic, but, is it just me, or does this sound like the beginning of an infomercial? Anyway, notice the similarities of this blurb to that on FearFic’s homepage. We’ve got some shade thrown at the Creepypasta Wiki (“Sick and tired of elitism and quality-control?”), and a promise not to delete your stories (“Always living in fear of your creations being in danger of never seeing the light of day again?”). Yeah, it’s just FearFic’s blurb, but not as well written and with 200% more smile emoticons. So, with the promise of complete creative freedom, of no QS and no one saying, “Your story isn’t good enough!”, what did the CPLW give us? Well, allow me to get a bit personal here. As I’ve said on a number of occasions in various blog posts, I used to make fun of bad Creepypasta stories in the form of Riffs. A decent amount of what I made fun of came from that Wiki. Some favorites of mine include “The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer” and “The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer Part 2”, and, in case you’re wondering, that’s not my spelling error in the title, that’s how author elected to spell the word “massacre”; “The Ghost At School”, a story that starts off with “sup my peoplz,”; “The true Jeff the killer story???” which is titled exactly like that; and all of MAD’s work, which, as said before, isn’t very good. By the way, all those stories I mentioned by name? I made fun of them years ago, and they’re still on the CPLW. Check them out yourself if you’re curious. They’re as bad as you think they are. Something odd about the site I’d also like to bring up are its categories. Some of them make sense: there’s categories for Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, and, of course, Jane the Killer, and categories for stuff like rituals, theories, video games, urban legends, lost episodes, stuff like that. But then there are categories that are just baffling to me. There’s a category for history, for example, that has actual Wikipedia articles of people like Pol Pot and the Zodiac Killer, alongside stories like “The Russian Sleep Experiment” or “The Expressionless.” I think the idea was that this category was supposed to be like the Creepypasta Wiki’s historical archive category, but somewhere along the way people stopped giving a shit. Then there’s a category for memes. When you check out the category page, you see Smile Dog as an icon representing memes. That makes sense; the idea of Smile Dog is that the being is sort of a meme. But then in that category you’ve got classic and well known pastas, like the Holder series, “Jeff the Killer”, various lost episodes, stuff like that. Alright, fine, I guess you could say that those stories can be considered memetic. But then you’ve a story like “Reaper’s Rose”, which is some Slender Man proxy OC story. There are also two different categories for not fake. One has some OC stories, and one is NOT FAKE written in all caps with no stories. MrAngryDog himself has a category. He’s the only author with a category. Go figure. My point is, the CPLW is sort of a mismanaged clusterfuck full of lots of shit. That being said, I remember it being frequented pretty heavily around 2015, when I was doing my Riffs. There’d be new stories up almost daily, or at least a decent backlog of crap. I should note this is from my experience and recollections, and might not be entirely correct. If I am wrong, please let me know. The Wiki has sort of ended up dying, with the last edit being about 6 days ago as of this writing, and the previous story edit before that being in January. I’m not too surprised that it’s basically dead; I’m honestly more surprised that it was active as long as it was. There have been other Creepypasta-based Wikis, a lot of which never made it as far as the CPLW did. For example, there are two different Wikis that go by the “Creepypasta World Wiki”, the only difference being a hyphen in the URL and non-hyphenated one having more pages (the latter has 22 pages, in case you’re wondering). Furthermore, the non-hyphenated Creepypasta World Wiki has links to the Creepypasta For Kids Wiki, which was mildly popular for a month or so (in fact, I uploaded a comedy story I wrote, “Netvos”, to it. I think some other writers uploaded stuff to it too, like AGrimAuxiliatrix1, and I think HumboldtLycanthrope was involved in it too). There’s also Mr.Dead’ s Nightmare Wiki (spelled exactly like that), from the guy who brought us both parts of “The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer”. The only Creepypasta-based Wiki that seems to have survived long term outside of the Creepypasta Wiki proper or its network (Trollpasta and Spinpasta Wikis) is, of all things, Geoshea’s Lost Episodes Wiki, which is a collection of lost episode Trollpasta stories. What I’m getting at is, on the whole, stuff like the Creepypasta Land Wiki doesn’t last too long, and I think FearFic will, most likely, go down that route. What’s going to happen is that it might experience a minor surge in popularity at first. Then there will be lots of shit uploaded to it. Then, in at most a year or so, the site will end up forgotten. That would be the most likely best case scenario. Worst case? No one gives a shit and it’s basically dead in a month or so. Mind you, this is just my prediction. I could be completely wrong. After all, there are some differences between the CPLW and FearFic. For one thing, the creators are completely different. MAD is a subpar writer who’s way too protective of a spinoff character he came up with. Slimebeast is a decent writer who, despite sometimes fumbling with some stories (“Lost Episodes” most notably. While an interesting concept, the ending is meh), has created a lot of classic and well-regarded Creepypasta stories. Furthermore, their reasons for making their respective sites are different. MAD made the CPLW because the main Creepypasta Wiki kept rejecting his stories due to QS. Slimebeast made FearFic mainly out of a dispute with the Creepypasta Wiki admins (one that led to him basically making a fool of himself in the comments section of a blog post). Maybe these elements will help make FearFic huge. However, I personally doubt it will get anywhere. There are too many similarities between FearFic and things like the CPLW. Also, the name FearFic, while pretty cool, doesn’t have the same name recognition of something like Creepypasta. Really, all I’m hoping for is that it produces some really funny shit. I guess we can all dream. (By the way, if I got any facts about anything in this post, or if you have more information that would be relevant to this post, please let me know.) Category:Blog posts